1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices placed on shoes to protect the shoes and working surface when working with flooring such as, carpeting, tile, vinyl, marble, or other construction materials, such as, stone, bricks, etc. The new device is also an aid for use in installing carpeting.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices for protecting shoes. The most common include the slip on rubber or plastic rain protector shoes which are designed to slip over the normal walking shoe for protection against water damage. Such slip on shoes come in many shapes and sizes to fit a variety of styles of shoes worn by persons.
More specific devices have been developed to protect the heels and toes of shoes as well as for protection of the soles. The devices usually fit over the heel or toe and protect the heel or toe and that portion of the sole at the heel or toe ends. In the case of sole protectors, the device may stretch to fit around the lower portion of a shoe and retain a sole under the shoe. Such devices may also have attachment means associated with the shoes to be protected.
Currently known shoe protection devices include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,574. The removable shoe protector has a toe protector and half sole which fit over the toe end of the shoe. The shoe protector is retained on the shoe by a strap around the rear of the shoe. Such a shoe protector is intended to protect the wearers toe from injury.
The present invention provides a slip on shoe protector held by a retainer strap. The shoe protector has a latex rubber full sole with an attached toe guard and heal guard. The sole stretches to fit various shoe sizes. There are side guards with straps which are attached to a shoe protector tongue which is attached to the toe guard. A retainer strap is attached to the heel guard and attached to buckles on the tongue. The retainer strap may also be attached to the side guards.
The toe guard protects the shoe and prevents damage to flooring when dragging the toe on a floor. The side guards provide the same function. In addition when used in connection with installing carpeting the side guards and heel guard protect the shoe and aid in kicking carpeting to properly position it.